


Keep Going

by Aryn_Wordsmith



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryn_Wordsmith/pseuds/Aryn_Wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Colterons have arrived and no-one was prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going

"Cain, we have to go!" Abel yelled over the sirens, turning back to see Cain standing in the hallway. The fighter smirked at him and tugged Abel close to him by his hips.

"Go where princess? They're already here." he murmured, pulling them flush against each other.

"No they aren't! We have orders, we have to either fight or evacuate and I won't just let the Colterons take over our ship!" Abel said furiously, trying to remove himself from Cain's tight grip. "Cain! We don't have time for your bullshit!"

"You're right." Abel froze, his expression changing from one of anger to confusion as he looked at Cain's face. "You're right. We don't have any damn time because someone left out the real details of this mess and expected us to fix the shit we're in."

He paused for a second, his gaze hardening as he glanced over Abel's shoulder at the flashing lights before speaking again.

"But no one can fix it. Not even us princess. Which is why your ass is evacuating with everyone else."

"No! I won't just leave you here Cain and I didn't expect you of all people to want to evacuate."

Cain snarled and shook the blond lightly, glaring down at him. "Abel, do us both a damn favor and listen to me for once.“

Once he was sure Abel wouldn't protest anymore, he continued. "They knew it would happen. They don't expect everyone to make it out alive, especially the first few ships since they'll be hit the hardest."

"Cain, how do you-"

"Trust me. When I let go, you haul ass down to the hangar but don't get on the first ones. Tell them you're waiting for me or something, as long as you get on one of the last ships. Got it?"

Abel nodded slowly, slowly realizing that this might be the last time he would see Cain. He uncurled his fists to lay his hands flat on Cain's chest, feeling his strong heartbeat. The rhythm was faster than when they spent rare off days laying around but the steady thumps were somehow comforting. Abel then reached up to bury a hand in Cain's dark hair and pull him into a deep kiss. He welcomed the feeling of teeth against his lips and opened his mouth eagerly.

Cain was the first to pull away for once and his usual smirk was back on his face, though it was tinged with something Abel couldn’t quite read. The navigator let out a short breath, letting his grip on Cain loosen some but not pulling away from him.

“Cain, I… Will I see you again?” He asked tentatively, aware of how the ship seemed quieter around them even though they were in a rarely used corridor.

“Probably not, princess. You gotta get home to your daddy remember?” Cain snorted but seeing the expression on Abel’s face, he cleared his throat and tried again. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Abel refused to frown, he knew he couldn’t ask for more than that. He couldn’t even say it was unfair, he knew as well as anyone that fair wasn’t a good defense for when things didn’t go as planned. He leaned up to give Cain another kiss, their lips barely pressing against each other before he pulled away again.

“Cain, just promise me you’ll try and get out.” He demanded; the urgency of their situation was starting to get to him now and the small hairs on the back of his neck were rising.

“Oh come on, princess-“

“Cain!”

With a huff, he rolled his eyes. “Fine. I promise.”

Abel searched his eyes for any hint of deceit but it was pointless. Cain had never lied to him before and he surely wouldn’t now. Not when it meant so much. He looked over Cain one last time, taking special note of his smirk, one of the things no one else could possibly imitate. Cain’s grip loosened and he stepped away unsteadily, as if he wasn’t sure if he was really awake. A faint creaking could be heard and the voices of the others seemed far away. Abel turned around to head for the evacuating ships. He was halfway down the corridor when Cain called his name, making him stop in his tracks.

“Demyan!” It only took Abel a moment to realize what he was saying since he had learned nearly every Russian swear there was months ago. Repeating it under his breath a few times, he threw his own name over his shoulder.

“Ethan!” he faced front again and walked, ignoring the sounds of the ship around him.

“If you find me, I’ll show you something nice!” Cain yelled.

Abel smiled to himself, remembering the first time Cain promised to show him something nice. When the ship lurched, he glanced back and realized Cain had disappeared.

And he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I thought of.  
> Inspired by this lovely picture by Hamlet herself: http://hamletmachine.tumblr.com/post/41461601553/a-little-wip


End file.
